Comfort in Bed
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Louie has a nightmare and he goes to his brothers for comfort. (One-shot.)


Louie woke up gasping for air. He started breathing heavily.

He quickly put his hand over his stomach. It was like he got stabbed there, but it felt like it was an intense tingly sensation rather than any actual horrible pain. The tingling also occurred in the same spot farther in the back of his stomach.

There weren't any actual swords there, so that was good at least. It was weird to feel something like that after waking up from a dream. He put his other hand on his face. Tears were coming out of his eyes; he felt them with his fingertips.

He removed the blankets on top of him. He then climbed up the ladder to see if his brothers were there. Surely enough, they were. Both of them were sleeping peacefully next to each other, alive and well like he hoped.

He had nothing to worry about. The youngest triplet let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't go back to bed just like that, though. He went under the covers and crawled to them. He got in between them, causing Huey to wake up. He put his arm around his older brother. Louie buried his face into his chest.

Huey looked at him and saw how he had tears on his face. He started sobbing quietly. The eldest put his arm around him, letting him cry as much as he needed. He rubbed his baby bother's back.

"Nightmare?" He whispered, pulling back some to see his face.

Louie nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"Well, whatever it was you dreamt about, we're right here for you. We're not going anywhere nor are we going to let anything happen to you." Huey reassured.

Louie put his face back in his chest. Huey kissed his forehead. He continued rubbing his back. He closed his eyes as he comforted his brother.

An arm landed on them both. Huey grabbed Dewey's arm and threw it back over to his side. When it landed on himself, he woke up. He looked over to his left to see Huey and Louie. He heard Louie sob, as quiet as it was.

He moved a little closer and put his arm around them as much as possible. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do right now. He didn't feel too wide awake for him to do anything much. He closed his eyes and almost instantly, he fell back to sleep.

Louie's sobbing started to die down. There wasn't much else to get out. After a few minutes of silence, Huey looked at his face again. He seemed like he fell right back to sleep. He would put him back in his bed, but he didn't want to disturb him. Besides, he thought it'd be better if he was there with them instead of by himself.

He kept him close to them for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: I know I know, it's short, but I wanted to do some fluff involving Louie. I would've written down the nightmare he had but um, I don't think the ending would be enough honestly, since that's all I could think of pfff- But yeah, have this one for now. I might make other short one-shots, but I'm not sure yet.

"Sorry LittleSunset264, I don't have anything like that because the internet for me is a bitch! So I don't have anything that we could privately send messages on, all I have is a phone! I only really make marks on my skin with a key still hurts a lot though, and the reason I self-harm is because someone keeps sending letters to my house making fun of me for being lesbian. I hope it's not my old pen pal. Have you ever had a pen pal? Their fun to talk too!

Thanks for being nice as well, I'm glad someone else ships HueDew, when I started shipping it I thought I was going to be the only one!" -ComputerCandy.

That's perfectly fine and understandable!

As for the letters, the best I can say is try to ignore them. Don't let it get too you too badly, since that's most likely what they want. Be proud of who you are, don't let anybody crawl under your skin like that. If they don't like you being gay, then that's on them. But they don't need to be doing that really, I mean to the point of hurting yourself with a key? Yeah no that's not good really, so if possible try your best to brush it off as if it's nothing and try not to hurt yourself again. Though, I've never been a pen pal honestly ha, in fact I've never even heard of that term before today.

But you're very much welcome! I try my best to be nice, since you can never know when someone's going through a rough time or anything. And you're never alone on shipping something, as there's always someone out there shipping it as well. If there isn't, post some fanfics and pictures and whatnot to get others on board like I am right now XD

If this makes you feel any better, I've been shipping HueDew since 2015, which is a long ass time pretty much pfff- And I was pretty much the only one at the time. Can't believe it took until me posting some fanfics for others to start shipping it as well, at least as far as I'm aware of. But either way, I'm happy because hey I'm actually starting up something for a ship I like, which I never thought would happen in a million years. I ain't complaining about that though I'm actually pretty happy and excited XD


End file.
